Hammer of Justice
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: "I am perfectly sound of mind and serious, Sif. You know the All-Father only has enough power to send one back to Midgard. Thor put Midgard under our protection, and we are cut off from it now that the Biofrost is broken. We need to do something to protect them, or his promise is void, and his people dishonorable." And if there's one thing Valkyrie knows of, it is honor.
1. Chapter 1

The golden palace of Asgard was a bright place, a place of calm and beauty, no matter what had taken place before a large gathering there, as there was now. Celebratory noises spilled from the windows and floated out onto the balcony, where Valkyrie stood.

"It seems odd to celebrate now," she said, studying the sunset with her intense blue eyes. "When it feels we should be mourning."

"I do not mourn the avoidance of war." Thor, the young prince of Asgard moved to stand beside her. "I do mourn my brother's passing."

"Loki will be missed, trickster that he was." Valkyrie looked to the skies. "We should toast to our memories of him."

"We must not let those become tainted now," Thor said somberly. He looked at Valkyrie and tried to smile. "We'll see if we can fix the Bifrost in the months ahead. Midgard is an unstable realm, I wish to be able to protect it if the need arise."

"You enjoyed Midgard?"

"Very much so, at times," Thor admitted as the two turned to head back into the banquet hall. "I wish to be able to stay there, but with my duties here….."

"Of course, the prince should reside in his own realm," Valkyrie said.

"Of course. The question is, does he desire to?" Thor sighed. "You do not know how privileged you are to be a simple warrior."

Lady Sif, clad in her dress armor, gestured at Thor as she overheard the remark. "Thor, she has defended and avenged, fought the incredible and the mighty, and carried the worthy to their great reward. You are speaking to Valkyrior, Brunnhilde, shield maiden of Asgard!"

"I am fully aware of my friends and their identities," Thor said, bemused. "Your purpose for this speech?"

Sif raised her cup to Valkyrie. "You may hit the future king for calling you a _simple warrior._ She is one the bravest among us."

"I thank you for your permission, Lady Sif," Valkyrie chuckled. "For having lost a battle, you seem in high spirits."

"Lost the battle, _I _did, but Thor won it," Sif said proudly. "As a result, the Allfather was saved, and our prince has returned to us." She slapped Thor on the shoulder and disappeared into the gathering.

**_~Fall~_**

The Allfather may have been saved, and Thor may have been returned to his seat at Odin's right hand, but the kingdom had to move on from celebration. Days later, Valkyrie and Sif sat down after a tough sparring match with each other.

Sif wiped the sweat off of her forehead, shoving her thick, black hair off of her neck. "Good match."

"One day I will beat you," Valkyrie promised, breathing heavily. She shook her thick blonde braids back.

"Yes," Sif replied, huffing a laugh. "In your dreams, perhaps." She untied her hair and let it fall around her shoulders. She sobered. "But you said you wanted to speak to me of a troubling matter after?"

"Yes," Valkyrie said. "I am glad you remembered."

"So you tired me out so I cannot fight you if I should not like what you say?" Sif asked, smiling. Upon noticing her friend's solemn expression, she frowned. "Brunnhilde, is something wrong?"

Valkyrie, upon hearing her real name, shook herself from deep thought. "No, Sif, I am well. My concern is for Thor, and Midgard."

"You worry for Midgard?" Sif asked in surprise. "Loki is gone, the Bifrost is destroyed. We cannot travel there, they cannot travel here if the bridge between worlds is broken. I know this well, my brother speaks of it."

"I know of Heimdall's position. Gate-keeper is a difficult occupation. Yet Thor said he gave the Midgardians his protection. At present, no Asgardian can go to Midgard unless Odin uses a good deal of his power to send him….or her."

"Until the Bifrost is repaired."

"Allfather alone knows when that would be. I sense that Midgard needs protection, _now_. I cannot explain it, but I feel they are in danger."

Sif nodded. "Your words are true and speak from a good heart, as always. But Valkyrie, who would you decide to send to Midgard, until the Bifrost is in working order? What Asgardian would wish to stay there for so long as a protector?"

Valkyrie smiled a little. "Have you known me this long and not guessed?"

Sif shook her head. "Surely you do not mean…."

"But I do. I wish to go to Midgard and protect it. To do so would be an honor, and a privilege."

**Thanks for reading, guys! Please let me know what you think in a review, it helps me out. As always, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Surely you jest?" Sif asked in astonishment. "Indeed, it would be an honor, but also nigh impossible to know one's return!"

"I am perfectly sound of mind and serious, Sif. You know the All-Father only has enough power to send one back to Midgard. Thor put Midgard under our protection, and we are cut off from it now that the Biofrost is broken. We need to do something to protect them, or his promise is void, and his people dishonorable."

Sif shook her head, smiling. "It is indeed an honorable idea. But there is every reason to believe Odin will not allow you. He has become wary of Midgard, especially seeing the affect it has had on his son, and unwilling to let any more of his people out of his sight."

"Yet we will know nothing until we ask," Valkyrie pointed out. She drew Dragonfang, her legendary sword, and held so that it caught the light. She looked at her reflection on the indestructible blade. "I am quite determined, Sif."

"You must be cautious in your handling of this situation. I would advise turning to Thor first," Sif said. "You know he would be willing to give Midgard whatever help he can, and I'm sure he would entrust you with such a task."

"Thank you. I shall."

**_~Now the dark begins to rise~_**

"The idea is insane, Valkyrie, absolutely insane," Thor said he paced the dining hall.

"You sounded like your brother there, for a moment," Valkyrie said quietly.

Thor paused, turning away.

Valkyrie put a hand over her mouth. "Forgive me. I did not mean to cause you pain. Even I forget things." She put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

The wound of Loki's betrayal was obviously very fresh.

Thor nodded slowly. "I know you meant no harm. It has been hard for all of us."

Valkyrie bowed her head. Though Loki was no great friend of hers, she had known him well, and had liked his quick wit, although his cautiousness often contrasted to Valkyrie's own action-orientation.

Her hand fell from his shoulder as Thor turned, studying her intently with his piercing blue eyes. "I did make a promise, and I do not take my promises lightly. Not now, certainly. But if any Asgardian should go to Midgard, it should be none but myself, for I made the oath."

"Odin would never allow it. You are needed here, to rebuild the Bifrost, and to bring hope to Asgard. I should go," Valkyrie persisted. "It is not right that the prince of Asgard should go gallivanting throughout the nine realms."

Thor lowered his head in thought, lacing his fingers together. "You know you will be missed?"

"Sif said as much. I believe it is where I belong now." She patted her spear. "You need not worry about me."

"It is not you I am worried about," Thor said. "It is everyone else in that realm."

Valkyrie looked up at him and saw the twinkle in his eye before smiling.

**Thanks for reading, guys! Please let me know what you think in a review, it helps me out. As always, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
